


Tease

by Oliviet



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, hitachi magic wand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliviet/pseuds/Oliviet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the Summer '15 Kink Meme. "Beckett has been teasing Castle all day when they get home he ties her to the bed and teases her with a hitachi vibrator, he makes her beg for ages and then after she comes he leaves it on high and goes off to write for a few hours as there is nothing she can do about it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

She should have seen this coming. Should have known that she was asking for it with the way she mercilessly teased him all day at work. She knows her husband is a big fan of retaliation in this department. But that didn't stop her from grazing him with unnecessary touches all day. A skim of her fingers across his shoulders in passing, her toes slipping out of her heels and up his pant leg under her desk, the really unnecessary brush across his groin as she reached for something in her car. 

She just couldn't stop. The strangled curses spilling from his lips being just enough to continue spurring her on. She'd even sent him a dirty message at one point in the day, watching him read it from the break room while she cradled her fresh cup of coffee. Even from across the room, she'd seen his eyes darken, felt the intensity of his desire as theirs eyes met. 

Castle had even begged for a spare moment in the storage closet with her, something which they'd done a time or two in the past. But she wasn't going to let that happen today. He was going to have to wait. And so was she. 

Kate half expected him to shove her up against the wall and take her right there in the foyer the moment they walked through the door. But he opted for another tactic: completely ignoring her, forcing her to tease him with even more incessant touching until he finally gave in. 

And that's exactly how she ended up here: naked and cuffed to the bed. 

She can hear him now, ruffling through their box of toys, looking for just the right tool for his payback. She's simultaneously worried and excited. 

"You know, Castle, if you went ahead without the toys, you could take care of that hard on you've been sporting on and off all day."

"And let you win?" he scoffs, over his shoulder. "Not a chance."

"I didn't realize we were playing a game."

"You've been withholding my release all day after building it up again and again. And you know what they say, Beckett. Payback's a bitch."

He stands up from the box with the Hitachi magic wand in hand and moves to plug it in. Castle walks back over to the bed and sits at her hip, flipping the wand on to low and watching it whir to life. 

"The real question here is, how wet did your teasing today make you?"

He answers his own question by dragging a finger through her folds. Her hips shift against him and he lets out a small moan, no doubt because of how wet she is. She knows she is. Knows what happens when she gets her husband aroused. Knows how aroused it makes her in turn. 

"You gonna do something with that thing or are you just going to let it sit there and buzz in your hand?" Kate asks. 

"Oh this?" he asks, waving the Hitachi around. "You want this on your skin? Well okay."

He brings it down against her shoulder and the first of what she's sure will be many, frustrated groans leaves her lips.

"Not really doing anything for me there," she tells him.

"Really? The diagram on the box shows people using it on their backs and shoulders. I thought this was what this was for. To relieve muscle tension."

"I wouldn't say that's my tightest muscle at the moment."

She watches him visibly swallow at that and realizes that even in restraints she can manage to tease him. And she should stop if she wants any type of release. But she enjoys making him squirm just as much as he does to her. 

He drags the wand lower, bringing it to the top of her left breast. 

"Well look at that," he hums, holding the wand in place. "Your nipples seem to be getting hard. Let me help with that."

Castle drags the wand lower again, settling the vibrations right against her peaked nipple. She draws in a shaky breath as she feels them jolt through her, her hips grinding against air. When she starts to mewl, he pulls the vibrator away, watching the way her chest flushes pink. He smirks at her, placing it back against her skin, this time on the underside of her right breast. He knows she's sensitive there, know this will make her squirm. 

"Still not my tightest muscle," she grits out. 

"Oh really?"

He pulls the Hitachi away and she almost sighs with relief. It was doing nothing but tickling her in its last location. Instead, Castle opts to drag it down her stomach, circling her naval a few times, before resting it against her hip. 

"You're getting closer," she tells him.

"How fortunate for you."

He drags it across the top of her pelvis to hit her other hip. She twists beneath him, pleading it get sent lower. She feels her breath hitch in her throat at just the thought. She needs this. She needs to cum. 

Castle brings it lower, between the apex of her leg and pelvis. The edge of the vibrator whirs against one of her outer lips and she swears she's going to cum just from this. She rotates her hips into it, her breath quickening around a moan. 

But the vibrations are gone and she practically growls her displeasure. He just laughs at her, lowering the Hitachi back against her pelvis. Low enough that she can just barely feel the vibrations being sent to her clit but high enough that she won't get off on this alone. 

"Castle," she whines. 

"Oh, is this not good for you?" He lowers it, feathering it against her clit. "How about now?"

She wants to cry out, her hips trying to buck into the wand, to apply more pressure. 

"I need more, Castle."

"More? Like this?"

He presses it against her fully and oh god yes. That's just what she needs, right where she wants it. Her orgasm is already swimming at the edges of her vision. Just a little bit longer and she's going to cum. 

But then the buzzing stops and the Hitachi is just settled there against her, doing nothing. 

"What the hell?" Kate hisses, pulling at her cuffed wrists. 

"I told you payback's a bitch."

She huffs, narrowing her eyes at him. "Turn it back on."

"Or you'll what? You're not going anywhere until I set you free. Not unless you've been working on your cuff escape act."

She groans, twisting her hips against the wand. 

"Castle, please."

"Tell me what you want, Beckett."

"I want to cum."

He smiles and flips the switch back on, watching the vibrations build her back up. Her breathing quickens into shaky little breaths, her eyes slamming shut, as she feels the beginning of her orgasm take hold. Her back arches off the bed as she breaks, her thighs shaking with the force of it. She curses, the delicious sensation still coursing through her body. 

Castle bends his head down next to her ear. "You should be careful what you wish for."

Her eyes widen as she tries to figure out exactly what he means by that. She watches him brandish a rope from their kink box. Watches him use it to strap the Hitachi to her leg, keeping the vibrating bulb right against her clit. He flips the switch from low to high and she nearly screams at the increase. 

"I'll be back," he tells her. "I just have to go write something down."

She cums again as he turns to leave, her whole body shaking from it. No, no, no, no. She can't do this. He can't leave her here like this. She can't - 

Another tremor spreads through her, rolling her eyes back in her head. The vibrations are starting to hurt, the wand rubbing her raw. She needs to get away from it, to make it stop. She twists her hips, but it only gets her off quicker, sending the vibrations from the wand across her opening. Kate knows that particular orgasm was so intense she squirted. She can feel it in the wetness soaking the sheet under her ass. 

She starts to feel like she's going to black out, the pain becoming more prominent than the pleasure, when Castle walks back in. She doesn't know how long he's been gone, hasn't been able to focus on much of anything.

He sits back at her hip and turns the Hitachi off. She could cry with relief.

"You okay?" Castle asks, smoothing back her hair. 

All she can do is nod, watching him untie the toy and pull it away from her. He frees her from the cuffs next and she pushes herself up, seeking the comfort of his arms. She falls into his side, and he pulls her closer, his lips ghosting over her hair. 

"You said you wanted to cum," he teases.

If she had more energy, she'd smack him. "You don't listen to directions very well, do you?" 

"Quite the opposite actually. I think I listen too well."

Kate nudges his head with her own, sinking further against him. "We need to change the sheets."

Castle laughs, his fingers skimming up her bare back and causing her to shiver. "I can see that. Why don't I draw us up a bath first? You could probably use a nice, hot soak so you don't ache too much tomorrow." 

"Will you be joining me?"

"I said 'us' didn't I?"

She smiles, turning her head to capture his lips in a slow, gentle kiss. "I should tease you more often. I do rather enjoy the retaliation."

"Yeah? I'll remember that the next time I get you begging and squirming underneath me."

"That might be happening sooner than you think."


End file.
